


Winner

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa attempts to comfort Sabine after taking her place in and winning the Decker Horse Show. Takes place during Star Stable: Winter Rider</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to congratulate you again on winning,” said Mr Sands, still sitting in the car even after he’d stopped it and turned off the engine.

“Thank you,” said Louisa. She glanced up at the lit windows of the mansion. “Is Sabine alright?” The other girl had been awfully upset upon hearing that Louisa had taken her place to participate in the Decker Horse Show.

“Oh, I don’t really care. Would you like to see her?” asked Mr Sands. He finally opened his car door, and Louisa shivered slightly at the cold air.

“Yes please,” said Louisa. She stepped out of the car and then waited, still shivering, while Mr Sands got his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the front door.

“Going to gloat, I hope? Good. It will be good for her to learn how to lose,” said Mr Sands. Louisa didn’t say anything, just followed him into the mansion.

The place was huge, but Mr Sands didn’t give her very long to admire it or even think about it. Instead, he led her up the stairs and down a long, branching hallway. The carpet underfoot was red, and the doors that they passed were all a solid, polished wood. Louisa didn’t know wood well enough to guess what it was.

“Sabine,” Mr Sands called, knocking on a door and then pushing it open. “You have a guest.”

“I don’t want to see anyone,” said Sabine. She sounded hoarse from crying. Louisa looked down at the stab of guilt, chewing on her bottom lip.

“You don’t even want to see the trophy that you missed out on winning?” asked Mr Sands. “It’s very shiny. And to think that you would have won it if you were just a better rider.”

“Go away!” Sabine snapped, sitting up in bed and glaring at the man. “Just leave me alone!” She picked up a pillow and threw it, which Mr Sands neatly dodged and Louisa caught full in the face.

“Ow,” said Louisa quietly. Now Sabine looked at her and growled.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sabine. “Come to gloat? To rub it in my face that you’re a better rider than me?”

“It will be humbling for you,” said Mr Sands. He pushed Louisa into the room and closed the door behind her. She was still holding her trophy.

“Well, go ahead then. Gloat about how you’re better than me,” said Sabine. Louisa wasn’t going to anyway, but now she just felt like giving the girl a hug. Sabine’s mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving muddy trails. Her hair was messier than usual too.

“I wasn’t going to,” said Louisa. “Here, you can have the trophy if you want.” She held it out to her.

“No,” said Sabine. “He’s only going to put it on the mantelpiece anyway. He’ll keep it there and whenever he sees it, he’ll remind me ‘oh this is the one that someone else won, Sabine, someone who’s better than you at everything’!” She growled again and raked her fingers through her hair.

“Look, I’m sorry,” said Louisa. “I didn’t know it meant that much to you.” She put her trophy down on Sabine’s bedside table and sat on the bed.

“What, and now you’re going to try to make it up to me? How?” asked Sabine, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

“I don’t know,” said Louisa. “Maybe I could race you?”

“And lose to you again? No thanks,” said Sabine.

“Well then I don’t know,” said Louisa. “What could possibly make you feel better?”

“The fact that you’re trying to cheer me up instead of gloating feels pretty good,” said Sabine. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that you won and I lost and daddy is disappointed in me.”

“Mr Sands is your father?” asked Louisa.

“Duh,” said Sabine, pointing to her hair. “You mean you don’t see the family resemblance?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t really looking at him, to be honest,” said Louisa. “He kinda creeps me out.”

“And do I?” asked Sabine. “Clearly not, I guess, you’re actually looking at me. Or maybe that’s just because I have these.” She put her hands on her chest, and Louisa blushed and looked away.

“What are you doing?” asked Louisa.

“Taking a leaf out of my sister’s book. And anyway, the second best thing to winning is sleeping with the winner. Maybe it’ll rub off on me. By the way, you didn’t say no,” said Sabine. She grinned.

“That’s- you’re so- dammit,” said Louisa. It would have been a lot better if it wasn’t actually working.

“So, what do you say?” asked Sabine. “You’re lucky I’m even giving you a say at all. I could just drug you and get what I want that way.”

“Will it make you feel better?” asked Louisa.

“Yep,” said Sabine. “And it’s just sex. I won’t go falling in love with you, I promise.”

“You’d better not,” said Louisa. “Alright, fine. But I want you to tell me all about why you were feeling so bad later.”

“Okay,” said Sabine. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” And then she grinned and pulled Louisa into her bed.

***

Louisa felt a bit awkward walking out of Sabine’s bedroom later on. She also felt a bit tender from all the biting, but the awkwardness was mostly just because she’d never done something like that before. Not the sex, she’d done that. Just the random hookup. She’d read about it, even sometimes fantasised about it, but the reality of leaving someone sleeping in bed was a lot different. Mostly because she’d had to crawl out of Sabine’s arms. And because Mr Sands was standing at the door.

“She does like the winners,” said Mr Sands.

“How long have you been there?” asked Louisa.

“Only since you got out of bed,” said Mr Sands. “Jessica informed me that the two of you were done.”

“Oh, good,” said Louisa. “We’re not going to become a couple or anything if you’re worried about that.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t worried about that,” said Mr Sands. “Sabine is more interested in flings than relationships. I’m not worried about you hurting her. Just leave this place before you end up in bed with another of my daughters.”

“Does this happen a lot?” asked Louisa.

“Only with Sabine,” said Mr Sands. “But the other two are likely to want to take it further.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “Can you show me the way out?”

“That it is why I was here,” said Mr Sands. “And to collect my trophy.” He walked into the room to pick up the trophy, stopping to rest a hand on his daughter’s shoulder before stepping back into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Mr Sands led Louisa back out of the mansion, and it wasn’t long before she was riding her horse back into Pine Hill. She still wanted to find out about why Sabine was so upset over losing. And Sabine had said before falling asleep that she’d meet Louisa the next morning in Pine Hill to talk about it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine tells Louisa why she was so upset

When Louisa stepped out of the house the next morning, she saw Sabine walking around the village and almost stepped back inside. She didn’t know why she was feeling so awkward, after all they’d only slept together. Seen each other naked. Seen each other…

“Hey, there you are!” Sabine called, waving her over. Louisa blushed and walked over to her.

“Hi,” said Louisa, looking anywhere but at Sabine.

“Oh, don’t be awkward,” said Sabine. “You’re the one who wanted to talk to me.”

“But isn’t it awkward?” asked Louisa. “I’ve seen you naked, and…”

“Yes, you saw me naked and in bed and screaming your name,” said Sabine. “So what?”

“Never mind,” said Louisa. “You’ll only think it’s stupid.”

“True,” said Sabine. “Let’s go for a ride, I don’t want anyone seeing or hearing me getting all weepy.”

“It’s just for a talk, right?” asked Louisa. “Nothing else.”

“I’ve already bedded you once,” said Sabine. “I don’t need to again.” Satisified with that response, Louisa followed Sabine over to the stable and then down a path along the river.

“This is very secluded,” said Louisa.

“I have an image to uphold,” said Sabine. “It’ll look weak if I end up crying. And, if I’m honest, I don’t want daddy’s men reporting back to him that I cried. I always come here.”

“That makes sense,” said Louisa, relaxing. “So, tell me about why missing out upset you so much.”

“I like to win but it’s more than that,” said Sabine. “Daddy likes to win too. Failure is not an option for him. Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t beat me or punish me if I don’t win, he just says that he’s so disappointed in me. And he’s always rubbing it in that someone else won instead of me.” She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Does he do that to your sisters too?” asked Louisa.

“No, they don’t really care,” said Sabine, shaking her head. One tear slipped down her cheek, completely black with eyeliner. “He just says that stuff to me because he knows that it makes me upset.”

“He was pretty mean to me too,” said Louisa. “He didn’t think that I’d make it. Even when I won the first and second rounds, he said that I just made it.”

“So he’s like that with everyone?” asked Sabine. “It’s not just me?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Louisa. “Maybe he was trying to challenge me to make me do better but it just made me feel bad.”

“I like challenges but not his challenges,” said Sabine. Another tear streaked down her cheek. “If I win, he says that I could’ve done better. And if I lose, he says that he knew I couldn’t do it and then lavishes attention on the person who won.”

“No he doesn’t,” said Louisa. “The only thing he did when I won was smile a little tiny bit.”

“He smiled? He never smiles for me!” said Sabine. She was trembling now, and Louisa sensed that a breakdown was imminent. Or a tantrum. “I just want him to be proud of me but he never is!” Now she was whining, and Louisa had to get over her awkwardness to hug her. Sabine cried into her shoulder, fisting her hands in Louisa’s jacket.

“He is proud of you,” said Louisa. Sabine pulled away to look her in the eye.

“Really?” asked Sabine. “Did he tell you that?”

“Well, no. But anyone who wanted to enter the Decker Horse Show had to beat you. Surely that means something,” said Louisa. “And he at least cares about you. When he went into your room to get the trophy, he put his hand on your shoulder.”

“It should’ve been me who he smiled at,” said Sabine. “It should be my name on the trophy!”

“Maybe it will be next time,” said Louisa. “You’re a good rider and you’re determined to win.”

“Thanks,” said Sabine. “I’ll just have to try harder.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks, then saw the black on her hands and groaned. “Right, makeup. Good thing I brought extra. You can go now. Shoo.”

“Okay. I’ll see you around, I guess,” said Louisa. Though privately, she wouldn’t go to Pine Hill unless she absolutely had to. Those men who worked for Mr Sands creeped her out, quite frankly.


	3. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part that was cut out of the first chapter

It was very different for Louisa to see Sabine with the heat of lust in her eyes instead of cold fury. She looked like a completely different person. And then Louisa didn’t see her eyes because Sabine was biting her neck, making her gasp.

“You’re all sweaty,” said Sabine, wrinkling her brow.

“Maybe I should have a shower,” said Louisa, and moved to get off the bed.

“No,” said Sabine, grabbing her arm. Her fingernails dug into Louisa’s skin. She grinned, showing off her teeth. “I like it.”

“Okay,” said Louisa, and then Sabine pulled Louisa back into her arms, biting her neck and slowly removing clothing to get at more of Louisa’s skin.

“I think I like the taste of you,” said Sabine.

“I can tell,” said Louisa. Sabine bit down on her nipple, and Louisa arched into her with a moan.

“You like being bitten, don’t you?” Sabine murmured into her skin, and moved her mouth down to bite more skin.

“Well, I’m not opposed to it,” said Louisa. Sabine finally got down to Louisa’s jeans, pulling them off and discarding them.

“I can tell,” said Sabine, looking at the wet spot on Louisa’s panties. She bit Louisa’s hip bones, and Louisa moved her hips up and her hands down. With the other limbs proving to be a distraction, Sabine sunk her teeth into the soft part, which felt better than Louisa was expecting. Though she was a little annoyed that Sabine had stopped paying attention to a certain other area. She frowned and started moving her hips up, hoping that the smell would entice Sabine to pay more attention to her.

“Don’t you want to sink your teeth into something juicier?” asked Louisa. 

“Later,” said Sabine. She moved her biting back up to Louisa’s breasts but kept ahold of her wrists. Louisa moaned and wrapped her legs around Sabine, wanting some kind of friction or something.

“If you let go of my hands, I can take your clothes off,” said Louisa. Sabine circled Louisa’s nipple with her tongue while she thought about this, making the girl arch into her.

“Okay but no touching yourself or I’ll grab your hands again and you won’t be able to come until I do,” said Sabine.

“Bossy,” said Louisa with a laugh. Sabine nipped at Louisa’s bottom lip in retaliation. Louisa kissed her, then yelped as Sabine bit her tongue.

“Bite your tongue or I’ll do it for you,” said Sabine. She let go of Louisa’s hands, though, which Louisa immediately used to pull at Sabine’s fancy white shirt. With the clothing out of the way, Louisa ran her fingers up Sabine’s pale skin. Sabine shivered and started biting Louisa’s neck again.

“Can I let your hair down?” asked Louisa. She wanted to run her fingers through it, if that was even possible.

“Hair last,” said Sabine. She grabbed Louisa’s wrists and moved them down onto her hips. Louisa dipped them down further and squeezed her ass, which Sabine responded to by biting her collarbone. Louisa knew better than to say something about Sabine chewing on a bone.

“Maybe we should change our position,” said Louisa. “It might make undressing you easier.” She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Sabine’s pants, then rubbed the skin there rather than pulling them down.

“Oh, I don’t care if these tear. I’ve got plenty and my father can buy me new ones,” said Sabine.

“You overestimate my strength,” said Louisa.

“Well, you’ll have to unwrap your present if you want to get to it,” said Sabine. Louisa decided to try anyway. If she did too badly, Sabine would probably help her out. Probably.

The pants did not tear easily. They were riding pants, so of course they wouldn’t. But finally Louisa managed to make a tiny tear in the waistband. Sabine laughed.

“Oh, you’re so weak and helpless. Exactly how I like them,” said Sabine, getting off the bed and stripping down to her underwear. She got back on the bed, this time on top of Louisa in a more horizontal position, and immediately began attacking her skin again with sharp little nips.

“Your teeth are sharp,” said Louisa. Sabine responded by biting Louisa’s shoulder where it joined her neck, making her moan loudly.

“If you want them somewhere else, finish undressing me,” said Sabine. She angled her hips so that her pussy rubbed against Louisa’s, and Louisa moaned and started searching for Sabine’s bra clasp. She didn’t miss the fact that Sabine laughed into her shoulder, but she didn’t care. Her fingers found Sabine’s bra clasp and unhooked it, then headed straight for her panties.

“Please,” Louisa whispered as Sabine moved her hips away.

“Beg for it,” said Sabine, her eyes gleaming almost as much as her teeth.

“Please let me get at your pussy,” said Louisa. Sabine moaned. Louisa grinned. “I want to fuck you and I want you to fuck me, I know you’ll be good at it.” Her cheeks were burning, she could hardly believe she was saying this. But Sabine was clearly loving it.

“I didn’t expect you to have such a dirty mouth,” said Sabine. Much as she wanted to hear Louisa say more, she finally moved her head down and gave her exactly what she wanted. Louisa moaned, thrusting her hips up into Sabine’s mouth as Sabine sunk her teeth in. She got a mouthful of mostly fabric, then nipped at the fabric and began to pull it down.

“Yes,” Louisa moaned when Sabine finally got her panties off and went to licking. Sabine nipped at her folds, tugging on them with her teeth, and Louisa clutched the sheets and threw her head back with another loud moan.

“This is fun,” said Sabine. “You’re very loud.”

“I, ah, I know,” Louisa panted. Sabine went back to nipping her folds, moving up to her clit, and Louisa arched her back and almost came just from that.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” said Sabine, grinning down at her glistening wet pussy. Louisa nodded, unable to speak. Sabine bit her lip for a moment but then decided to finish her off. Watching and hearing her squirm and moan and almost scream was too much fun to pass up. But she’d draw it out.

Sabine turned her head to Louisa’s thighs, first licking up some of the wetness and then sinking her teeth in close to her pussy. Louisa made needy little noises as she bucked her hips, and then sighed in relief when Sabine finally slipped her tongue in. Louisa didn’t know whether she liked the tongue inside her or the teeth grazing her clit more, but both of them were definitely pushing her over the edge.

Louisa’s moans got louder until, finally, Sabine felt her clench around her tongue. Sabine wasn’t done yet, though. She flicked her tongue inside Louisa, drawing her orgasm out as long as she could.

“Oh, fuck,” Louisa moaned, panting as she came down. “That’s not what most people expect when they’re eaten out.”

“I’m the reason they call it that,” said Sabine. She sat up and pulled Louisa off the bed.

“Now what?” asked Louisa, standing on shaky legs.

“To the bathroom,” said Sabine. “It has better acoustics.”

“For what?” asked Louisa. Sabine rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you know that I like to hear the sound of my own voice?” asked Sabine. She led Louisa through another door, and Louisa stepped into the biggest bathroom that she’d ever been in. But Sabine didn’t give her time to admire the vaulted ceilings or the cream tiles, though, she just ran the hot water and flung her panties onto Louisa’s face.

“Nice place,” said Louisa, taking the panties off her face. On a whim, she licked the wet patch on them.

“Only the best for me,” said Sabine. She stood in the shower under the running water, tugging the hair band out of her hair and then slipping it around her wrist. “Come join me.”

Louisa left the panties on the floor and stepped into the shower after Sabine, not even wincing at the hot water. It did make her arch her back, though, when it hit her still-sensitive skin. Sabine grinned at the sight of this and grabbed Louisa’s breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples. Louisa moaned, then remembered to pay attention to Sabine and ran her hands down Sabine’s sides to do just that.

Sabine parted her legs, then moaned softly as Louisa rubbed along her folds. She parted her legs further when a finger slipped in. Louisa’s finger slipped out and up to rub her clit, and Sabine’s hips followed the finger.

“I thought you said you were loud,” said Louisa.

“I am when you do more than just rub,” said Sabine.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Louisa. “Do you like fingers or tongue?”

“Use those wonderful long fingers of yours,” said Sabine.

“It might be a bit hard standing up,” said Louisa.

“Then you’ll have to work harder to make me scream,” said Sabine. 

Louisa was definitely up for that challenge. She kept rubbing for some moments, the water making things slicker and harder to gain traction, and then slipped her finger into something wetter and warmer.

“Good. Now try to fuck me with it,” said Sabine. “After all, I gave you a good fucking.” Louisa looked up at her face, then blushed and kissed her. Sabine looked a lot nicer with her hair down, forming wet ringlets around her shoulders. Louisa felt Sabine moan into her mouth as she began thrusting her finger. She could taste herself, which was interesting. Louisa brushed her other fingers down Sabine’s spine, and Sabine pulled away to moan a little louder.

“That’s more like it,” said Louisa. She moved her other hand around to Sabine’s clit and started rubbing it while the other finger continued thrusting, hooking and trying to find the right spot. Sabine moaned a little louder, rocking her hips up and down and trying to gain more friction.

“Just- fuck- put me against the wall and go for it,” said Sabine, backing over to the wall. She shivered and arched her back away from the cold tiles, but then Louisa slipped two fingers into her and started thrusting better than before. Sabine moaned, tilting her head back against the wall.

“I feel like this would’ve worked a lot better on the bed,” said Louisa.

“Oh, who cares?” said Sabine. “I’m going to make you work for it.”

“And if my arm gets tired?” asked Louisa.

“You have two,” said Sabine simply.

“True,” said Louisa. She kept rubbing with one hand and thrusting with the other, listening as Sabine’s moans got louder. It was quite difficult standing up while doing this, so Louisa got down on her knees and tried it from that angle.

“Yes,” Sabine moaned, rocking her body forward. Louisa wanted to use her tongue, but Sabine had requested just her fingers. She’d just lick them later. Even if it was so tempting seeing Sabine’s wet and shaved pussy in front of her. It would be so easy to just bury her nose and tongue in it.

“Can I use my tongue just a little bit?” asked Louisa.

“Sure, if you don’t mind hitting your nose or mouth with your fingers,” said Sabine. Louisa barely let her finish before she gave in to her fantasy and licked Sabine’s clit while her fingers still slid in and out. To her delight, Sabine’s moans got even louder and her eyes slid shut as her hips kept rocking forward.

Sabine’s fingers slid into Louisa’s hair, pressing her face closer to her pussy. Her breathing was getting heavier, and Louisa could hear this. She looked up at Sabine and saw, past the swell of her breasts, the girl’s face flushed in ecstacy and her mouth opening in another moan.

Louisa had to admit that Sabine’s moans did sound nice echoing around the room. Just like she felt nice and tasted nice. The snobbish personality that Sabine always wore melted away like her stress. She’d really needed this release, and having another person doing it was even better.

“Not so hard after all, huh?” said Sabine. And then Louisa wriggled her fingers and swirled her tongue and Sabine stopped talking and only moaned. Louisa could feel Sabine getting close. She was starting to clench around her fingers, and the wetness was more from Sabine now than the shower water.

Sabine reached her climax not long after, digging her fingernails into Louisa’s shoulders and letting out a loud moan that was almost verging on a scream. Louisa pulled her head away but kept her fingers in until Sabine was done.

“So much for showering,” said Louisa, finally withdrawing her fingers and licking them.

“Shower at your own damn home,” Sabine murmured. She yawned, and Louisa frowned.

“Are you tired?” asked Louisa.

“Long day,” said Sabine. “I’m going to bed, can you carry me there? My legs are kind of…” She stepped away from the wall and grabbed onto Louisa, almost stumbling.

“Was it that good?” asked Louisa. Sabine nodded as Louisa turned the water off. She managed to stand on her own long enough to towel herself dry, and then she conveniently felt weak again and had to get Louisa to half-carry her to the bedroom.

Sabine crawled into bed with a little yawn. Louisa stood around awkwardly for a moment, and then Sabine pulled her into bed again. Sabine pulled the covers up over them and was asleep within a few seconds. Louisa couldn’t sleep, though. Her horse was still waiting outside, and she had to find a place to sleep for the night. She had to leave. Just as soon as she got out of Sabine’s arms.


End file.
